1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a cleaning device and an image forming apparatus including same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning devices that use electrostatic force to remove residual toner from an intermediate transfer belt of an image forming apparatus after transfer are known. However, cleaning ability of such cleaning devices depends on toners. In view of the above, there is demand for a cleaning device capable of cleaning toner regardless of types of toner.